deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mugman vs Papyrus
The badass little bros. Littlebros.jpg|Necromercer Mvp.jpg|Necromercer V2 ' 'Intro Necro: There is a time when the younger brouther must step out of his older brouther's shadow. And none can pull this off as much as these two(except for luigi). Mercer: Mugman, the younger brouther of Cuphead. Necro: And Papyrus, the younger brouther of Sans. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer, and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! ' 'Mugman relctantly makes a deal with DEATH BATTLE! Necro: There is very little difference between Cuphead and Mugman, as they both have the same abilites,powers and backstory. So, this being said I am just going to reuse my Cuphead bio,but with a few minor differences. That being said enjoy and please don't hate me for this! Necro: Mugman is a young cup who was born(?) and raised on Inkwell Isle. Mercer: And then he and his big brother Cuphead did some gambling and lost their souls to the devil. Necro: Tough break. Mercer: Then Cuphead made a deal with the devil,which Mugman had warned him against, and went to go kill some fools to collect their soul contracts with the devil. Necro: But to do this Cuphead and Mugman needed a weapon. And that weapon is a lot of booze. Mercer: The booze gave Mugman a variety of special weapons. The first of which is the Peashooter. A rather weak super-charged bullet of alcohol that deals with minimal damage, but it can be rapidly fired. Necro: The Eight-way is a powerful bullet weapon that shoots eight bullets at one time, but it only works at a range of about six or seven feet. Mercer: The Lobber is a powerful bubble of booze that is shot in an arch, that bounces along the ground. ''' '''Necro: The Charge shot is a blast that starts off weak, but can be charged to deal a lot of damage in a single hit. Mercer: The Roundabout is a medium-sized disk of alcohol that fires in front of Mugman for a few feet, but it then makes a U-turn and fly backwards and hits something behind it. Necro: The Chaser is a weak start of alcohol that homes in on the target and deals small damage, but like the Peashooter it can be rapidly fired. Mercer: Mugman is fast enough to dodge bolts of electricity, which move at two hundred thousand miles per hour. Necro: Mugman destroyed a large gate that was made of an unidentified stone, so for the sake of debate, we will assume a lime and sandstone composite. To destroy the gate, which was roughly (Rough estimation) fifteen yards tall ( forty-five feet tall) And ten yards wide (Thirty feet) Mugman would need to exert a force of roughly one hundred and forty-two thousand PSI, or seventy-one tons of force. Mercer: Mugman can turn himself into a plane that can fly at speeds faster than Calamari's laser eyes, so a good four hundred million miles per hour. Necro: Mugman can tank multiple fireballs and lasers from dragons and gorgons, which put his durability at around large city block level, so roughly sixty tons of force or one hundred and twenty thousand PSI. Mercer: Mugman has many different items that grant him special abilities. Necro: First up is the Parry Sugar, an item that allows Mugman to parry any parryable attacks (Pink attacks, randomly spawn, and because this is Death Battle, at least some of Papyrus's attacks will be pink.) that make contact with him. Parrying generates power for Mugman's special attacks, that we will talk about shortly. Mercer: Next up is the Smoke Bomb, an item that allows Mugman to teleport a few yards in any direction. Necro: The Whetstone is a small rock that deals damage to an enemy whenever Mugman uses the Parry Sugar. Mercer: Mugman has many special attacks that are quite devastating. Necro: First up is special that makes Mugman invincible for a few seconds. This works by Cuphead crossing the astral plane. Mercer: Next is an energy beam that is made of milk that can disintegrate almost anything that is caught in it. Necro: And finally is a ghost summoning that deals heavy damage to thing that is caught in its spin attack. Mercer: Mugman also has a weaker special called an EX attack. It is usually just a larger version of the shot cuphead is using when he activates the ex attack. It usually holds two or three hundred of the shot. (Meaning if Mugman was using the Peashooter, the attack would do damage equal to two or three hundred of the Peashooter bullets.) Necro: But of course Mugman has quite a few weaknesses. The first of which is Mugman's durability, or rather lack of it. Mugman can only take a total of around three or four hits before he dies, and Mugman has absolutely no melee options, as all of his attacks are ranged. The eight-way is a close-range attack, but it is still a ranged attack. Mugman is more of a staratagist than his older brouther, but can be impulsive at times. Mercer: But despite these weaknesses, Mugman still defeated the devil and won his soul back, and despite being even younger than his brouther, Mugman is very experienced and battle-hardened. Mugman: Good gosh Cuphead,No! 'Papyrus sets a trap for DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: No one knows where they came from, but the day the skelebros Sans and Papyrus stepped foot in the sleepy little town of Snowdin, everything changed. The town became lively and happy! And that is all i could gather on Papyrus's backstory. That is literally it.(Damn you Toby Fox! You and your obscure backstorys are going to be the death of me!) Mercer: Anyway, Papyrus is a monster who is very adept in magic. However,unlike other mages(like his brouther Sans) Papyrus has a very impressive physicallity. Necro: Papyrus can lift Frisk, a human child, who most likely weighs ninety-seven too a hundred and ten pounds. Papyrus is comparable to Undyne, a charecter who can lift large boulders that weigh roughly sixteen tons(at max). Papyrus has even matched her in physical strength in a wresteling match. Mercer: In the catagory of duribility, Papyrus can survive jumping through glass windows, being hit by frisk who can destroy a section of a stone that was about three yards tall,or nine feet tall. As this was a cave wall, we can assume that the wall was composed of lime stone and was about two and a half inches, that would mean that Frisk would have to strike with over six tons of force. Necro: Papyrus can scale to Frisk, who can avoid lightning, which as previously stated moves at two hundred and twenty thousand miles per hour.(roughly) Mercer: But the most important part of Papyrus is his magic. Papyrus can control gravity(albeit very limted) around a person with his attack called blue mode. Necro: Papyrus's main form of attack is bone summoning. This means that Papyrus can summon massive bones and hurl them at his foes. Papyrus's bones can be used as a sheild, as shown when he blocked Flowey's bullets with a bone. Mercer: Papyrus has a special attack, which we never get to see, as it is stolen by the annoying dog, every time he tries to use it. Necro: But Papyrus has a back up attack called wait for it, Absolutly Normal Attack. This basically a massive barrage of bones. Some of the bones are shaped into the words 'cool' and 'dude', which are usually accompanied by bone wearing sunglasses, riding on skate boards. Then, Papyrus fires off a massive bone which is about twenty yards tall, or sixtey feet tall. then to top it all off, Papyrus firs a tiny bone at the very end. Mercer: It would seem that Papyrus posses a form of levetaion, as he can fly for a short period of time when he decides to use it. Necro: Papyrus is actually a very intellegent and skilled fighter despite him acting like a complete idiot most of the time. Papyrus is a master at reverse pshycology, and he is quite cunning when he wants to be. ''' '''Mercer: But Papyrus is not perfect. His stamina is very limited, he is very unlucky and he is very naive. Papyrus is also extremly arrogant and his ego has led to his defeat more times than not. Necro: But over all Papyrus is a powerful royal guardsmen in training and his loalty is one of his most iconic traits. Papyrus: It is I, the great Papyrus! 'Set' Necro: All right, the combtants are set,lets end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! ' TN (1)9.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Fight' Snowdin The worst snowstorm in a centery had hit Snowdin. Papyrus squinted ahead of him as he trugged forward with effort, as the wind pushed against him. "Oh, where did that human go?" Papyrus said to himself as he looked around him. Suddenly he thought he saw the human! It looked slightly different, as it had what looked like a stick coming off of his head. Papyrus pointed at the "human" and fired a bone at him. Mugman was barely managing to walk through the snowstorm, as the wind was pushing him back. ' '''Mugman was sent flying when a massive bone, which seemed to have been hurled at him out on nowhere. Mugman landed hard and was pleased to see that he was undamaged. Mugman looked around, until he saw a shilloet of a tall skeleton-like creature. All of a sudden, the wind and snow stopped, creating a clearing. ' '''Mugman figured that Papyrus was one of the devil's contracters, and that he could handle this one without the help of Cuphead. Mugman was unsure of where Cuphead was, and he decided he would find him after he collected anouther contract. Mugman Snapped his finger in Papyrus's direction, a small bolt of blue light appered on the tip of Mugman's finger, and Mugman fired it a Papyrus, who took the hit like a champ, turning his head and seeing Mugman, Papyrus thought "What a strange looking human. Oh well its time to capture it!" Mugman took sip of milk from his head, just as Papyrus got ready to fight, strking a thinker pose,wondering how humans could look so drastically diffrent. ' Wallop!.jpg|Necromercer Mugman pointed at Papyrus and began to fire small bolts of blue energy, which dealt very little damage to Papyrus. The tall skeleton summoned a large bone and held it infrount of him, blocking the attacks with' relative ease. Papyrus rushed in close to Mugman, swinging the bone at him, trying to land a hit on him. Mugman swithced to the eight way at the last second, managing to obliterate the bone before Papyrus could hit him. Papyrus summoned anouther bone and chucked it at Mugman. Mugman blasted it away and rushed in close to Papyrus, and shot him with the eight way, dealing signifigant damage to skeleton. Mugman ran after Papyrus to catch up to him. Mugman tried to use the eight way again, but this time Papyrus raised his hand and blasted Mugman with a blue beam. The beam dealt no damage to Mugman, insted lifting him up into the air. As the beam disapated Mugman began to fall. Mugman managed to catch himself and land on his feet using the smoke dash, landing a few feet away from Papyrus. Mugman pointed at Papyrus once more, this time insted of the peashooter or eight way a large blue ball of energy appeared on the tip of his finger. Mugman tossed it at Papyrus. The bubble landed a few feet short of the tall skeleton, and bounced. Papyrus summoned a wall of bones and blocked lobber, then retliating at Mugman with a barrage of blue bones. Mugman did not have time to dodge, and just held his arms up in the shape of an 'X' and triedto block the bones. However, what Mugman was bracing himself for never hit him. the bones had passed right trough him! Mugman patted his chest to make sure he could still feel himself,and as he could, he soon realized the bones must be effected by some sort of weird magic, so that they could not hit moving targets. Papyrus fired more white bones at Mugman who used the teleport dash to avoid them. Mugman started to use the charge shot, and orange fire ball appeared on his finger, growing in size the longer he held it there. Mugman reached Papyrus, who...laid Mugman flat on the ground with a single punch. Mugman's charge shot discharged wildly, flying off into the distance. Mugman got back up and rubbed his head. "Golly gosh, that guy hits hard." Mugman said as he lept up, fireing the eightway at Papyrus, who was bending over Mugman to see if he was still alive. The blast hit Papyrus hard, knocking the skeleton back. Papyrus lept back up and summonded a bone and swung it at Mugman, who barely managed to avoid the attack. Mugman lept back, using the lobber once more, then swithing to the round about before finally finishing with an EX peashooter blast. Papyrus, blocked the lobber, but was hit by the round about and the EX peashooter. Papyrus lifted Mugman with blue magic once more, then tossing him into a tree. Papyrus summoned a massive bone and hurled it at Mugman, who managed to raise his arm just in time to obliterate it with the eightway. Papyrus tossed Mugman to the ground and relinquished his blue magic. "It's time to finish this human!" Papyrus said to an almost unconcious Mugman. "Behold,my special attack! Ack! You stuipid dog! Give that back right now!" Papyrus said a small white fluffy dog ran away from Papyrus with a large bone in it's mouth. While Papyrus ran around chasing the dog Mugman got up and took a deep breath. Mugman checked his special charge meter. "Golly, if I haden't used that EX attack I'd be in better shape." Mugman thought to himself, seeing that he was one card short. ''' '''Papyrus gave up on chasing the dog and turned his attention back to Mugman. "All right human, I will finish you off with an... Absolutly Normal Attack!" And with that Papyrus shot a barrage of bones at Mugman. Mugman blasted through or dodged the bones. Papyrus then fired the massive bone at Mugman, who transformedinto a plane and flew over it, landing on the ground huffing and puffing as if he had just run a marathon. Papyrus grined tiredly as he fired the last tiny bone at Mugman, who was to tired to dodge it. Mugman raised his arm and pointed at the bone. Mugman fired the charge shot at the bone, overshotting it slightly. The charge shot hit Papyrus and the bone hit Mugman. Papyrus looked down at his chest with a look of shock on his face. The charge shot had left a massive hole in his chest, his charred ribs peeking through the hole in his battle body. Mugman managed to get up, despite having a large crack on his head where the bone had hit him. Mugman managed to hobble over to Papyrus and point at the skeleton one final time. Mugman's special bar had been filled fully. Mugman activated special three, and a large blue ghost with a red heart on it's chest appeared in frount of Mugman. "Sic 'em." Mugman said. The ghost nodded and rushed Papyrus, slamming its fist into the skeleton's face, chest and basically, any part of Papyrus that it could hit. When it was finished, all that remained of Papyrus was broken bones. The bones slowly deteriorated into dust, setteling in a pile on the ground. ' Finish.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Result' Necro: Damn...poor guy. Mercer: While Papyrus was the more skilled and versital of the two, it simpily did not matter in the end when faced with Mugman's sheer power and arsenal. Necro: In the catagory of strength, Papyrus can scale to Undyne and Frisk, who can strike with about sixteen tons of force if they are highballed. Mugman managed to obliterate a massive stone gate with ease, and considering it's size, it comes out to about seventy one tons of force. Therfore Mugman holds an over whelming strength edge over Papyrus. Mercer: It was the same when it came to Duribility. Papyrus can take hits from Frisk and Undyne who as we have previously gone over to strike with sixteen tons of force. And Mugman can take hits from the devil, who is able to shatter large scalatites of granite. Considering the size of said rocks, the devil's strking strength comes out to about fifety eight tons of force. So once more, point for Mugman. ''' '''Necro: Now, one could say what about Papyrus's soul magic? Coulden't that ignore Mugman's duribility? The anwser is yes. It can, but the problem is Mugman has had his soul hit before, by the likes of the Devil, and considering Papyrus's mentality, its unlikely he would try to fight as agressivly as he would need to to actually kill Mugman. Mercer: When it came to arsenals, Mugman's was clearly larger then Papyrus's, but Papyrus's smaller and more defensive arsenal actually gave him quite a large advantage over Mugman. Necro: Now lets cover speed. Papyrus can most likely scale to Frisk, who can avoid lightning based attacks with realative ease. That would mean papyrus can React at(with scaling to Frisk) at Mach 288. Mugman has also avoided lightning, making their speed equal right? Wrong. Mugman has actually avoided lasers, such as in his fight with Cale Maria, and in his fight with Dr. Kahl's Robot. As Lasers are light speed, this bring's Mugman's top reactonary speed feat to Mach 875,333. So this edge most certanly went to Mugman. Mercer: Intellegence wise, this edge has to go to Papyrus, as he has actually intellgence feats, such as tricking Undyne and making many diffrent traps. Necro: In the end, Mugman had everything he needed to win with his superior strength,speed and duribility and larger arsenal when compared to Papyrus. Mercer: I hope Papyrus is a Mug-half full kind of guy, because this was a shattering defeat. ' Mugwinner.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Next Time' Foruth wall? Fuck that shit! Ninja(The Messenger) vs Bubsy 'Trivia' *'This Is Necromercer's first Cuphead vs Undertale themed Death Battle' *'Necromercer felt bad about killing Papyrus' *'This fight is the prequel to the ending of Bendy vs Cuphead.' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Necromercer Season 1 Category:Magic Duel Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Side-Scroller' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Cuphead vs Undertale Category:Completed by Necromercer